The Watcher
by AngstyBob
Summary: Mick and Beth join the Mile High Club.


**The Watcher**

It was a long trans-Atlantic flight, and Mick and Beth had seats near the rear of the big 747. The flight was nowhere near full, and they practically had their end of the plane to themselves. There was an attractive woman in a dark business suit who was probably in her early forties seated in the row directly across from them. Her reading light was on, and her face was buried in the latest Stephen King novel. The other seats in their immediate vicinity were empty. It was nighttime, and the interior lights had been dimmed to allow those passengers who wanted to to grab forty winks. Sleep was the last thing on Mick's mind.

They had raised the seat arm between them, and Beth was asleep, slumped over on Mick's shoulder, her breathing slow and regular. She was wearing a cream colored blouse and a navy blue knee-length skirt. The hem of her skirt had drifted up past the tops of her thigh-high stockings, and Mick couldn't keep his eyes off Beth's legs.

Mick happened to glance over at the woman in the next aisle, and was surprised to find she was looking at him. She raised her eyebrows and gave Mick a knowing look. Mick quickly lowered his eyes as a flush rose in his cheeks. He fidgeted for a while, adjusting his seatbelt, re-arranging the contents of the seat pocket and stealing an occasional peripheral glance until he was sure the woman had gone back to reading her book. He then resumed his inspection of Beth's wonderful legs.

How much time passed Mick wasn't sure, but the next time he looked over at the woman across the aisle he saw that she had switched off her reading light, put her book away and was now nestled under a blanket. She appeared to be asleep. Beth was also still sleeping. Mick looked up and down the aisle, and, seeing no one, placed his hand on Beth's thigh. He hiked her skirt further up until he could see the white of her panties. He slipped his hand around the inside of Beth's thigh, his fingers finding the warm mound between her legs. He began to gently rub her there, and Beth stirred, moaning gently.

A flight attendant came down the aisle toward them, and Mick quickly pulled Beth's skirt back down and tried to act nonchalant. The flight attendant went into the galley at the rear of the plane, and after a moment re-appeared with a pot of coffee. She walked back up the aisle, refreshing the cups of some of the night owl passengers, then took the pot back into the galley. When she had gone back up the aisle, Mick once again shifted his attention to Beth.

Mick again raised Beth's skirt up, revealing her panties.

"Mick St. John, what do you think you're doing?" Beth was awake! Her eyes were wide with surprise. Mick pulled his hand away.

"I didn't say I wanted you to stop," Beth said, a mischievous look in her eyes.

Mick relaxed and smiled, leaning over to kiss Beth. They shared a deep kiss while Mick's hand returned to the hot spot at Beth's center. His fingers found the edge of her panties and pulled them aside. His fingers explored her fleshy folds, which grew moist as he found and fondled her clitoris. His moistened fingers flicked her sensitive nub, and Beth had to bite her lip to keep from crying out as he slipped a finger into her.

Beth reached over and placed her hand on Mick's crotch. She squeezed the hardness she found there, and rubbed him as he worked to undo his belt and unzip his pants. Finally Mick was able to free his penis from the confines of his boxers. His stiff member sprang out, and Beth took him in her hand. She began to stroke him while he continued to massage her crotch.

Mick suddenly remembered the woman sitting across from them. He glanced over, but it appeared the woman was still asleep under her blanket. He turned his attention back to Beth.

"You know, we could join the 'Mile High Club' and I don't think anybody would notice," Mick suggested. Beth responded by pulling her panties off and stuffing them into the seat pocket in front of her. With a quick glance around to make sure no one was looking or coming down the aisle, Beth hiked her skirt all the way up and swung over onto Mick's lap, facing him. She was so wet that Mick's penis glided immediately and deliciously into her, and she began to rhythmically raise and lower her hips. Mick thrust his hips up to meet hers, his hands sliding up under her blouse. He reached around to her back and unfastened her bra. His hands cupped her soft flesh, rolling her erect nipples between his fingers and thumbs.

A soft moan drew Mick's attention back to the woman sitting across from them. She was still under her blanket, but she was watching them. It was clear by the way the blanket was undulating that the woman was pleasuring herself. Mick was surprised to find that having the woman watching only turned him on more. He looked up at Beth and saw that she, too, was aware that they had an audience. Beth leaned down to Mick and kissed him hard, her hips grinding faster against him. He bucked wildly in response, his hands now grasping her buttocks, one moistened finger kneading her anus. He slipped the tip of his finger into her, and that sent Beth over the edge. Her orgasm cascaded through her body and she bit down on Mick's shoulder to keep from screaming. His release was nearly simultaneous, his thrusts quicker and deeper now as he came. And from across the aisle, they heard the muffled moaning as the watcher also reached her climax, her body shuddering under the blanket.

Beth kissed Mick and climbed back into her own seat. Just in time, too, as the flight attendant once again made her way down the aisle toward the galley. Mick and Beth quickly straightened themselves up. As the flight attendant passed them, she paused briefly, nostrils flaring as she drew in the musky scent of their lovemaking. She glanced at Mick and Beth and smiled, then disappeared into the galley. The newest members of the "Mile High Club" looked at each other and had to cover their mouths to avoid giggling like schoolgirls. And across the aisle, the watcher had pulled her blanket up under her chin and appeared to be asleep.


End file.
